As a rotor used for a motor, a so-called consequent-pole type rotor is known. For example, as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-327139, such a rotor includes a plurality of magnetic poles and a plurality of salient poles. The magnetic poles are disposed in a circumferential direction of the rotor core and each of the magnetic poles includes a field magnet that serves as a first magnetic pole. Each of the salient pole is integrally formed with the rotor core between the two adjacent magnetic poles and serves as a second magnetic pole the pole of which is opposite from that of the first magnetic pole.